xmenfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Chapitre 3 (Legion)
Chapter 3 est le troisième épisode de la série "Legion". Synopsis David cherche des réponses, tandis qu’une menace se profile. Histoire David est sur le bord du lac, et il a des souvenirs de son enfance ainsi que de ce qu'il arrive à sa sœur. Au même moment Melanie Bird prend un café avec une étrange machine qui lui parle. La machine lui fait un café et pour patienter elle lui raconte une histoire : celle d'un bucheron et de sa femme. :Un jour, un pauvre bucheron et sa femme trouvèrent une grue dans un piège. Apitoyés par l'oiseau, ils le libérèrent. Quelques jours plus tard, durant une nuit enneigée, une jeune femme vêtue de blanc frappa à la porte et demanda un abri. La neige tomba pendant des jours, et quand elle cessa, la jeune femme demanda si elle pouvait rester vivre avec eux. Ils s'étaient mit à l'aimer comme leur propre fille. Ils dirent "oui". La jeune femme demanda un métier à tisser. Elle dit qu'elle ferait des habits pour qu'ils les vendent. "Mais" dit-elle, "ne me regardez jamais travailler". L'étoffe que la fille filait était fine et sublime. Le bucheron devint riche, mais aussi curieux. Un jour, alors que le fille tissait, lui et sa femme jetèrent un œil et virent qu'elle n'était pas une jeune femme. Mais une grue. Elle s'envola et jamais on ne l'a revit. '' Elle connaît l'histoire mais répond à la machine qu'elle ne l'a jamais entendue, et demande à l'entendre. Sydney Barrett vient chercher David et l'amène à Melanie et Ptonomy Wallace. Melanie lui dit que normalement, ils fouille dans la mémoire pas après pas pour montré qu'il n'est pas malade mais que c'est la manifestation de ses pouvoirs. Mais que là vu que le temps presse pour sa sœur ils vont devoir se concentrer sur les plus gros évènements. Ptomony raconte qu'il a fouiller sa mémoire et qu'il a sans doute trouver le souvenir qu'il avait caché la dernière fois. David ne se sent pas bien, mais Syd le met en confiance. :''David et sa petite amie Philly se dispute, elle s'en va et il reste seul dans la cuisine énervé. '' Ptomony met sur pause. Melanie demande à David ce qu'il se passe et il dit qu'il s'est disputé avec Philly pour il ne sait plus quoi, il était ensemble depuis 10 mois. :''Un appareil se met à vibrer et s'ouvre, puis d'un coup tous ce qui était dans les placards et tiroirs s'envole autour de David. Cela surprend Ptomony qui remet sur pause, et Melanie elle se retourne vers David et lui dit qu'elle avait raison, il est aussi télékinésiste, pas seulement télépathe. Il peut contrôler les objets par la pensée, David ironise sur le mot "contrôler". Elle lui explique que c'est parce que c'est son pouvoir à l'état brut sans contrôle, mais qu'il peut arriver à le contrôler. Elle veut découvrir le déclencheur, et donc savoir ce qui c'est passer avant. :Ils découvrent que David et Lenny Busker était en train de ressentir la vapeur de leur drogue. Quand Philly est rentrer ne sachant pas qu'il se droguer, elle avait prévu un diner avec des amis. Philly prend la grenouille qui fait la vapeur de cette drogue et Lenny veut l'empêcher de la détruire. Melanie comprend que Philly n'était pas au courant pour la drogue et pose des questions à David qui ne semble pas prêt à répondre. Il ne comprend pas comment cela va l'aider. Elle veut voir la suite de la scène dans la cuisine. :David est dans la cuisine avec tout les objets qui vole autour de lui. Ptomony tente de remettre en route ce souvenir mais il reste figé, il dit que David l'empêcher de le voir. David répond qu'il ne fait rien, puis il commence à avoir peur et voit "le démon aux yeux jaune". Mais il est le seul, ni Melanie, ni Ptomony ne le voit. D'un coup la porte juste devant eux claque aux visage de Melanie et Ptomony, aucun des deux ne comprennent ce qui se passe. David ne se souvient pas, juste de la peur. Melanie demande de revoir la scène mais avec du recul, pour plus de sécurité. Ptomony essai mais David l'en empêche toujours malgré lui. D'un coup ils se retrouvent assis sur des fauteuils dans une autre salle. Ils entendent une voit qui leurs dit que le diamètre de la terre est de 12 756 kilomètres. Ptomony regarde et comprend qu'il ne sont pus dans ses souvenirs mais de retour dans le présent. Melanie lui explique que c'est bien lui, David, qui fait ça. Ils sont dans un cube de souvenir, il les a téléporter de 200 mètres à travers les murs. Ptomony lui demande ce qu'il est. Syd retrouve David sur le ponton, il lui demande où elle a grandit car elle semble être une fille de la ville. Elle lui répond qu'elle a vécue au 31ème étage. Il lui demande si elle a une mère, elle lui répond qu'elle en a une. Et pour ce qui concerne le père, elle en a eu plusieurs car sa mère les intimidés. Elle connaissait du monde, voyager à travers le monde. Elle est très intelligente, elle écrivait des essais dont les gens parles. David lui dit que eux vivait à la campagne, et lisait surtout des livres d'images. Syd aime l'idées car elle n'aime pas la foule. Il li demande si elle n'a jamais eu de ressentit de son pouvoir, car il a parfois l'impression de ressentir ses cheveux depuis qu'ils ont tous deux échangé de corps temporairement. Il dit aussi que son point d'équilibre étant différent du sien il perd parfois un peu l'équilibre. Il lui dit qu'il ont permuté de corps pendant environ deux heures donc il a du aller aux toilettes. la situation devint gênante et elle demande a en savoir plus. Il lui dit alors qu'il sait comment cela fonctionne, et qu'il n'a pas regarder ou touché plus que nécessaire. Mais il lui avoue qu'il en a profiter pour palpé ses seins. Elle lui répond que ça va, et lui fait croire qu'elle c'est masturbé avant de lui dire que ce n'était qu'une blague mais qu'elle aurait peut être du. Syd lui explique qu'elle ne le voit pas comme son corps, c'est plus comme quelque chose dont les gens peuvent entre et ressortir. David lui répond que c'est triste. Elle lui rétorque que c'est come l'âme, personne ne peut prouvé qu'elle existe, et bien elle en est la preuve. Elle a était un chinois, une femme de 140 kg, une gamine de 5 ans, mais peut importe elle reste quand même elle même. David lui dit qu'il a apprécier être elle, enfin après la surprise. Après il se regarder dans le miroir et la voyait, il pouvait lui tenir la mains. Amy Haller, la sœur de David se fait toujours torturée et interroger par le Division 3. Un home lui demande si elle croit vraiment qu'il a besoin de prendre ses cachets. Elle lui répond qu'il est schizophrène. Cary Loudermilk place des électrodes sur a tête de David, et s'excuse car cela le fait passer pour un rat de laboratoire de la Division 3. Alors qu'il n'y a que Cary, David et Syd, Cary demande à ce qu'elle lui passe un objet. Syd pense que c'est à elle qu'il parle mais apparaît Kerry qui répond que c'est à elle qu'il parler. En quittant la pièce Cary demande à David si cette fois il peut éviter de détruire le matériel. Mais David lui répond qu'il ne peut rien promettre. Ils vont commencer à modéliser ses ondes cérébrales et lister les flux hormonaux. David doit penser à quelque chose de très stressant. :David se souvient alors d'un halloween lorsqu'il était enfant. Il était déguisé en astronaute, et sa sœur en diseuses de bonnes aventures. Et leur chien King s'enfuit. ::"Au lit, au lit" disait sa mère. "l'enfant furieux, son visage vira au rouge. Son visage vira au rouge, et dans un cri, lui trancha la tête." '' :''David enfant tente de retrouver son chien, et arrive derrière une maison ou et dessiner le "plus méchant enfant au monde" sur un mur. Puis d'un coup il devient totalement réel et s'approche de David. Celui-ci est dans son lit et se cache es yeux. '' ''David reprend conscience, et Cary lui demande si tout va bien. Et bien que David lui réponde, Cary, Kery et Syd le voit totalement immobile sans parler. Quand d'un coup lui apparaît Lenny Busker qui lui dit que c'est mignon qu'il pense pouvoir l'aider. '' Cary ne comprend pas ce qui se passe car la zone de la parole de David est très active, mais il ne bouge absolument pas. ''David dit à Lenny qu'elle ne peut pas être là. Elle lui demande si il pense vraiment qu'il vont pouvoir l'aider. Il lui répond qu'il n'est pas malade qu'il a des pouvoirs et qu'il l'aide en lui montrant son passé. Lenny lui demande si il sait combien de commandos s'amuse sexuellement avec sa sœur à ce moment même. C'est bien il doit déjà travailler sur lui et la laisser. Quand il lui parle de Melanie, elle lui répond que les secrets de Melanie ont des secrets. David lui demande pourquoi elle fait ça, elle est sensée êtres on amie. Lenny parle avec la voix de Amy, et elle lui demande de l'aide. Quand tout à coup elle a aussi son apparence, mais cela reste quand même les mos de Lenny avec son langage grossier. La salle commence à trembler et les appareils de Cary font des étincelles, la vitre entre eux et David se fissure. Syd décide de rejoindre David, qui se met à planer dans la pièce. Il ouvre les yeux et voit Syd qui lui sourit. Quand Cary et Kerry arrive dans la pièce, ils les voient planer tout les deux dans la pièce et une lumière l'ébloui. On voit Amy qui se fait interrogé par deux homme de la division 3 dont l'un d'eux lui demande si elle a bien dit à son époux ben qu'elle pensé avoir grandit dans une maison hanté. D'étranges bruits, des objets qui se déplace. Lorsqu'elle laisser son frère dans la baignoire elle le retrouver dehors. Elle c'est quand il a dit qu'il entendait des voix qu'il a était annoncé comme malade. Mais ils l'ont mal jugé, et l'ont enfermer et elle n'a rien dit. On voit David et Syd apparaître tels des reflets sur une vitre, mais ils ne peuvent faire aucun bruit. L'interrogateur dit à Amy qu'elle savait ce qu'il était et elle n'a rien fait et elle l'a laisser être prit pour un malade. Il a pour le moment pas le contrôle sur ses pouvoirs et elle doit les aider à le retrouver pour qu'ils le stoppe. David essai de crier quelque chose à sa sœur, et Amy voit que "The Eye" regarde dans leur direction, comme si il ressentez leur présence. Il s'approche d'eux et essai de les toucher, mais ils disparaissent avant. David et Syd réapparaissent dans le lac qui se trouve à côté du bâtiment où ils vivent. Syd lui dit qu'elle va bien mais que si il apprend a se contrôler il va devenir l'emmerdeur le plus puissant qu'elle est jamais vu. Ils racontent à Melanie, Cary et Ptomony ce qui s'et passer. Melanie demande si elle est sur que "The Eye" les a vu, Syd le décrit et cela effraie Melanie et Cary. Elle demande à David de ne plus y retourner, mais il réfléchie à l'idée que si il a pu emporter avec lui Syd, il peut sans doute revenir avec sa sœur. Mais Melanie refuse, elle lui dit qu'il les a eu par surprise mais que cela ne fonctionnera plus. Soit il le tueront, soit il ne le laisseront plus partir et les trouveront pour les tuer tous. Syd demande qui et "The Eye" car elle semble le connaître. Melanie raconte alors que le lieu où ils sont était avant un haras, que son mari Oliver en a hérité dans les 40. Ils connaissent sa voix si ils ont prit un café. Syd demande si il est mort, mais n'a pas de réponse. Melanie reprend pour dire que le lieu à était modifier avec Cary il y a 30 ans, bien avant la Division ou que tout le monde ne sache que le monde ne change si vite. Ils l'ont conçue et rechercher des gens. Ils ont trouver Walter, mais il n'était pas comme eux, il voulait blesser des gens. David répond qu'il se moque de l'histoire de cet homme, il retient sa sœur et il doit la secourir. Melanie lui explique qu'elle n'a jamais vu d'esprit comme le sien. C'est comme si son cerveau se protéger lui-même. Certaines partie de son esprits des ses souvenirs ont était emmurés ou effacés. Et elle ne sait plus quoi faire pour l'aider ou l'entrainer, et elle a peur s'aggraver les choses. David lui répond qu'elle abandonne. Elle lui rétorque qu'ils sont en guerre et qu'ils perdent, et il est sans doute le plus puissant mutants au monde. Syd demande si ils font ça juste pour qu'il servent d'arme. Melanie lui répond qu'elle fait ça pour l'aider car il le mérite, mais qu'il espère qu'il les aidera. David rétorque que tout ce qu'il l'importe c'est Amy. Melanie dit que vu la résistance, son instinct lui dit de ralentir les choses. Mais David n'est pas d'accord, et elle est d'accord avec lui. Car si ses défenses son activé c'est parce qu'ils sot proche de quelque chose, mais ils vont devoir y aller de manière plus brutal. Ils vont le sédater pour qu'il 'y est plus que son inconscient de réveiller, pour avoir un accès direct à son esprit. Ptomony qui est derrière elle ne semble pas ravi par l'idée. Syd veut aller avec eux, mais tous refuse. Dans son lit David a des souvenirs qui revienne : :On entend : "Que veut-tu dire par vapeur ?" qui est une phrase dire par le Dr. Pool. '' :''Il voit des images de Lenny, et du revendeur de drogue. Le magnétophone du thérapeute. Lui et Lenny qui respire la vapeur de drogue de la grenouille. Il voit le monstre au yeux jaune. Syd se réveil d'un bon et retrouve David dans la salle de bain commune, ils parlent et il lui dit qu'il était un drogué avant, il mentait et voler. Elle lui répond qu'ils font tous des choses dont ils ne sont pas fiers. David dit que son thérapeute lui disait que le mot "monstre", n'est pas un nom. Que ce sont les actes monstrueux qui font de nous un monstre. Il lui révèle que si elle va avec eux, elle verra des mauvaise choses sur lui. Elle le sait et lui dit être prête pour ça. David lui demande si il ne serait pas vraiment schizophrène, et que ce n'était pas uniquement ces pouvoirs. Melanie sédate David et ils vont tous dans ses souvenirs. :Ils voient Lenny pousser David dans un caddy. '' Syd demande où est David, Melanie lui raconte qu'il est là. David enfant sort de derrière elle. Melanie explique que le conscient de David est endormie, donc c'est sa partie enfantine qui est rester éveiller. Elle lui rappel que n'étant pas son corps physique, elle peut le toucher. David va dans ses bras. :''Ils arrivent dans la salle du thérapeute, où David cambriole le lieu. Ils remarques que David voit des images d'un souvenir d'une session. Ptomony est surpris de voir un souvenir dans un souvenir. David récupère les bandes de ses sessions. Syd entend un son, puis voit un mur qui se fissure avec des mains qui en sortent. mais ni Melanie, ni Ptomony ne voit ou n'entendent quelque chose. Le jeune David se cache sous le bureau. Melanie voit que Syd a peur et demande à Ptomony de partir, mais il n'y arrive pas. le jeune David s'enfuit et Syd le suit, il passe à travers une pièce où se trouve un David adulte et Lenny qui son sou l'effet de la drogue. La porte claque derrière Syd et elle est donc éloigner de Melanie et Ptomony. Puis elle se retrouve dans un autre souvenir celui de la cuisine. Phillys et David se dispute. Syd revoit le jeune David et le suit jusque dans une chambre à couché où elle voit David et apparemment Phillys, en pleine action. Elle retrouve le jeune David qui e cache derrière le lit et part avec lui. Ils arrivent dans la chambre d'enfance de David, et elle bloque la porte avec une commode. Elle demande à David de trouver un endroit où il se cache et où personne ne peut le retrouver, puis elle le suit. Ils va ouvrir une grille qui mène à un conduit de ventilation. Syd remarque quelqu'un au bout du couloir, c'est l'enfant le plus méchant du monde. Elle va suivre le jeune David dans le conduit, et voir que l'enfant le plus méchant au monde les suit, mais il a aussi une autre apparence, celle du démon aux yeux jaunes. Elle retrouve le jeune David qu'elle avait perdu de vue un instant, et lui demande de se réveiller. '' Syd se réveille mais les autres sont encore en plein dans les souvenirs. Elle frappe un oreiller sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Ptomony et il va se réveiller à son tour. :''Melanie est dans la maison d'enfance de Davide trouve sa chambre. Elle voit la porte bloquer par la commode et regarde dans le placard derrière la porte, et découvre le livre ''"The World's angriest boy in the Worlds" ("Le monde de l'enfant le plus fâcher aux monde"). Elle regarde le livre et lit :'' ::To bed, to bedt the mother said. ::To the bed she said, the angry boy, this face turned red. ::This face turned red. And with a cry, he chopped her head. ::Au lit, au lit dit la mère ::Au lit dit-elle, le méchant garçon, sa face vira au rouge. ::Son visage vira au rouge. Et avec un cri, il lui trancha la tête. :Elle regarde la dernière page, et le dessin montre le méchant enfant qui à mit le feu à une ville. le livre se referme très vite sur sa mains et essai de l'attraper. Elle réussis à sortir sa mains et derrière elle, apparaît le démon aux yeux jaunes. Melanie se réveille et elle a peu pur sa mains, mais Ptomony lui montre que ce n'était pas réel. Syd lui dit qu'elle n'est pas si sur que cela ne soit que des rêves. David est toujours inconscient. :''David est dans un endroit où il est entouré de plein de gens qui lui parle. Il se protège les oreilles. '' Galerie CH 103 0097.jpg CH 103 0127.jpg CH 103 0138.jpg CH 103 0181.jpg CH 103 0029.jpg CH 103 0357.jpg CH 103 0564.jpg CH 103 0567.jpg CH 103 1145.jpg CH 103 1215.jpg CH 103 1475.jpg CH 103 1677.jpg Vidéos Legion 1x03 Promo "Chapter 3" (HD) Season 1 Episode 3 Promo LEGION Official Featurette "The Look of Legion" (HD) Noah Hawley Marvel Series Catégorie:Legion Catégorie:Episodes Legion Catégorie:Legion Saison 1